


Photogenic

by BlackWidow1996



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day 3, F/F, Fluff, Hollywood AU, Photography, Romance, mikani week, photographer/model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidow1996/pseuds/BlackWidow1996
Summary: Camera lights flashing, with a perfect raven beauty in front of the flashing lights. But behind them? A small blonde photographer with a stoic expression capturing perfection.





	Photogenic

Hours spent sitting in that chair, waiting for the workers all around the raven beauty trying to create her into an even more perfect being. They used all kinds of makeup on her face and heat based appliances in her silky black hair. Then it was into the wardrobe. For the designers to have her try on thousands of different outfits just for a set of pictures.  
Although the picture taking part was her favorite thing. Sitting pretty in front of the blonde photographer, giving the photographer suggestive glances and poses. There were times when the model would wish that she could switch places with the photographer. Capture her beauty through the lens. Don’t get her wrong, she loved her job. But sometimes she thought she loved that tiny, stoic girl behind that huge camera.   
Once the designers and makeup artists had finally stopped flitting around her, she walked out to the set. It was cold in the studio, probably due to the fact she was wearing barely nothing. That’s one of the things that comes with being an angel. The iconic brand Victoria’s Secret had reached out to Mikasa when she was still doing small modeling gigs for semi-popular companies. She was everything they looked for in one of their models, tall and fit with a perfect face. She recognized the logo, Titan Photography, on the side of a piece of the crews equipment. Then that’s when she saw their senior photographer, Annie Leonhardt. There she was. The pretty blonde girl who always photographed her. She was setting her computer and camera up along with other staffing members. Mikasa wouldn’t say they were very well acquainted, considering how many girls she had to shoot in a day, it was close to impossible to get a word to the photographer with how busy they would have her. The few words that were exchanged didn’t really even involve Mikasa speaking back to Annie. Annie would tell her the same things she said to all the other girls, ‘stand over there’, ‘change your expression’, and things of that nature. It was expected though. Sometimes Annie would hand her camera off to one of the junior photographers to hold so she could move Mikasa into the position she needed her to be in. In these small moments with fleeting touches from the blonde, she felt amazing. Everytime Annie’s fingers touched her skin, it felt like an electric shock went through the raven haired beauty.  
“Mikasa, could you go stand where the blue marker is.” Annie had said to the model, shocking Mikasa out of her trance. She was staring. Mikasa stuttered out a lame response and went over to where she was asked to go. Well, not asked, more of a demand.  
Mikasa was like a real angel, not just in the sense of a job title. Almost anyone who saw her working would think so. Especially Annie. Mikasa moved so gracefully, it was almost hypnotic. Almost enough to put somebody in a trance. The first part of the shoot comes to an end way too quickly for either the model or the photographer. Only because the manager needed to have some of the other Angels do a set of photos with each other. The other girls around Mikasa, who was in the center of the four other models, only magnified the beauty of the oriental girl.  
Once the shoot was over, one of the studio crew members brought Mikasa a baby pink, silk robe to cover up with. But, before Annie put her camera and the rest of her equipment away, she called Mikasa over.  
Mikasa was suddenly nervous, but her expression exuded nothing but calmness. She walked up to her small photographer.  
“You needed me, Ms. Leonhardt?”  
“Call me Annie for one. And two, here take this.” Annie told her while handing her a small piece of paper. Before Mikasa could even respond, Annie turned to begin putting all of her equipment up for the day and into the car.  
As Annie walked away, Mikasa looked at the piece of paper only to find ten simple numbers.


End file.
